


Gone Forever

by yourtiredheart



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Peterick - Fandom
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Peterick, based on a three days grace song, break up fic, brentrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtiredheart/pseuds/yourtiredheart
Summary: Song fic to Three Day Grace's "Gone Forever" Maybe Pete should've opened his eyes sooner.





	Gone Forever

**Author's Note:**

> self beta'd wrote this forever ago. deleted it off the site but now its back! Enjoy!

  
  
"Patrick, please will you just talk to--" The other line had went dead. Twenty-five year old Pete Wentz hung up the pay phone he had called his ex boyfriend from. He sunk down into the phone booth and started to cry. Where had him and Patrick gone wrong?   
  
_Don't know what's going on_  
_Don't know what went wrong_  
_Feels like a hundred years I_  
_Still can't believe you're gone_  
  
  
He finally got back to his apartment and looked around. He had just gotten this apartment recently. After the last disagreement he had with Patrick,Patrick told him to get the hell out. Pete looked on the walls he had put up several pictures of him and Patrick. He started to cry again as his hand shook to pick up the bottle of alchohol by his bedside. It was going to be another long sleepless night.  
  
_So I'll stay up all night_  
_With these bloodshot eyes_  
_While these walls surround me with the story of our life_  
  
In the better end of LA, twenty year old Patrick sat in his room somewhat satisfied.Gone were the days of Pete throwing him around the house like a rag doll one night then come morning be all over him. Patrick had quit the band as well and went on to be a solo artist and a producer. He looked in the box by his bed full of pictures, letters, gifts and everything else that related back to him and Pete. He picked up the box,walked over to his fire place and chucked it inside.    
  
_I feel so much better_  
_Now that you're gone forever_  
_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_  
_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now_  
_That you're gone forever_  
  
  
He smiled as his former life was turned to ashes. He was going to show the world that he really was over Pete.No one believed it. They had broken up before but always got together the very next day. This time it was set in stone. Patrick curled up in his bed happy that for once there were no bruises on his body.  
  
_Now things are coming clear_  
_And I don't need you here_  
_And in this world around me_  
_I'm glad you disappeared_  
  
Pete finally gave up. He couldn't sleep, he got dressed which took awhile considering the amount of alcohol he had consumed in the short time he had been home. He went out to the local club. Got hit on by a few girls and a few guys. He brought the cutest boy and hottest girl-in his drunken opinion- to the backroom. He felt nothing from it, he was just doing it to forget about Patrick for now but what would happen come the morning?  
  
_So I'll stay out all night_  
_Get drunk and fuck and fight_  
_Until the morning comes I'll_  
_Forget about our life_  
  
  
Patrick smiled as he walked around town with his possible new boyfriend. It had been about a week since he had ended it with Pete. His new boyfriend was younger than him but more romantic than Peter Wentz could ever be in one million years. Never again would he go back to Pete no matter how much Pete pleaded and begged with him.   
  
_I feel so much better_  
_Now that you're gone forever_  
_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_  
_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now_  
_That you're gone forever_  
  
As Patrick sat in the studio his mind flash backed to the first time Pete and him got into a really big fight.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Pete knock it off! Just go to bed!" "But Trickkky babbyyy I wannnt you and I knoww you want meeeeeee" "No! I don't you're drunk! Go to bed!" Slam! Pete had slammed Patrick's body into the hard wall of Patrick's bedroom and began to strip him of his clothes.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"You okay baby?" Patrick smiled and leaned up to kiss his new boyfriend. They had recently got together and Patrick could've been happier. He shuddered a bit thinking of the memory then cursed him self for being so stupid.  
  
_First time you screamed at me_  
_I should have made you leave_  
_I should have known it could be so much better_  
  
Later that day Pete was walking around trying to get some fresh air to help cure his hangover. While he was walking he saw a familiar face. It was Patrick with his new boyfriend. When Patrick saw Pete staring at him with a heartbroken look in his eyes Patrick smirked and pulled his boyfriend's face down kissing him passionately.  
  
_I hope you're missing me_  
_I hope I've made you see_  
_That I'm gone forever_  
  
It had been over two years since Patrick had left his previous life behind him. Now he was making wedding day plans. His solo career was booming. He was finally getting all the respect he never got when he was in Pete's shadow and he had never been happier.  
  
_And now it's coming clear_  
_That I don't need you here_  
_And in this world around me_  
_I'm glad you disappeared_  
  
Come to think of it Patrick hadn't scene much of the scene king. He shrugged Joe and Andy had come over to go to their former band mates wedding which was set up in Canada. On the plane ride Joe let it slip that he had told Pete about it. For a brief moment Patrick's blue eyes seemed to flash red but he shrugged it off. There was nothing Pete could do now. He was getting married in about four hours, he really was over Pete. He couldn't deny that the first day or so he did miss Pete, but now it was truly over.  
  
_I feel so much better_  
_Now that you're gone forever_  
_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_  
_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now_  
_That you're gone forever_  
  
  
Pete had managed to get into the wedding through connections he had with Patrick's soon to be husband. Pete cursed himself over and over again. That was supposed to be him up there next to Patrick saying vows.But instead of Pete,stood a younger,taller male who had tamed his messy dark hair for the occasion. Pete tried to look away for he knew what was coming next-the kiss, But he couldn't look away. And at the moment when Patrick and Brendon kissed and exchanged rings Pete knew that Patrick really was gone forever.  
  
_And now you're gone forever_  
_And now you're gone forever_


End file.
